


Five Reasons Xavier de Rosnay Might Wear a Dress

by vtn



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because come on, who wouldn't pay to see that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Xavier de Rosnay Might Wear a Dress

**1\. Getting past the door at Trash**

"I think the dress code doesn't actually apply to the DJs," Gaspard says sheepishly.  He's already finished his Coke and Xavier is still in the dressing room.  "You can probably just wear the shirt and the leather pants you had on earlier.  They'll love leather pants."

"Wouldn't it be more fun to have something exciting, though?"  Xavier sounds a little breathless.  Putting on clothes definitely should not be an extreme sport.  "Like…"  He opens the door a crack.  Gaspard sighs. 

"You could get a haircut."

"I never look good after haircuts."  The door opens a little more.  Xavier is standing there in a black cocktail dress that stretches tight across his hips and hangs loose at his chest, his hair ruffled gently (he must have pulled it over his head, Gaspard figures). 

"You know they probably won't let you leave with that," Gaspard says, eyeing Xavier warily.  "Although maybe they won't be able to tell you aren't a woman."  He lowers his voice.  "Did you shave your legs?  No wonder you were in the bathroom so long last night."

"I thought I should be prepared."  Xavier pokes at his chest.  "You're right, I just can't wear this."  He sighs and closes the door behind him.  "Leather pants will have to do."

"They are more flattering, anyway," Gaspard says softly.  Xavier is quiet while he presumably attempts to get out of the dress.

"You were looking?" he says after a time, the smile evident in his voice.

"Cheeky." 

"Mhmm."

 

**2\. An unfortunate lack of female models**

Xavier can't help it.  He is going to complain.  Release the flood.  
  
"This is itchy and I'm uncomfortable and I haven't eaten in six hours.  How do you get girls to sit still this long?"  He collapses, sprawling out over the couch and letting his arms dangle.  "Were you going to put my tattoo in there?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" So_Me is clearly trying to hide a smile. 

"If I shut up and sit still will you make me dinner?"  Xavier does his best 'adorable' face.

"Winner!" says So_Me.  "In fact, put on this dress, and I'll make dessert too."

Xavier smirks and heads into the bathroom to change, although part of him is wondering how he's going to manage to keep up a strapless.

 

**3\. Costume parties**

The fact is, no matter how long they've considered this, neither Xavier and Gaspard can really think up a worthwhile duo to go as that isn't half-female.  Actually, they can't think up a worthwhile duo at all, but they'd at least like to _try_ to get the genders right.

"There's Cheech and Chong," says Gaspard sheepishly, staring up at the ceiling.  Xavier twirls a pen between his fingers.  He's been watching 'extreme pen twirling' YouTube videos and he is absolutely certain he'll be a contender with a few weeks of practice.

"I'm morally opposed to that.  Daft Punk?"

"Everyone is going to be Daft Punk!"  Gaspard sighs.  "Not to mention, if we do it wrong, they will be there, and they will laugh at us."

"They will not laugh at us." 

Both are silent for a bit while they think.  Xavier drops his pen and has to roll off the bed to retrieve it.

"Beauty and the Beast," he concedes, rolling up his sleeve to rummage under the bed. 

"Belle is very Caucasian."

"Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers."

"No one will know it."  Art school has spoiled the both of them.  Go to an Ed Banger party, no one's going to know anything that isn't culturally relevant to at least as late as the nineties.

"Are you sure we can't be Beauty and the Beast?  You just have so much, I don't know."  Xavier finds the pen, does a small _Yes!_ to himself, and then hops back up on the bed.  "Hair."

"Fine," Gaspard says after some brow-furrowing.  "But good luck finding a version of that dress you can actually fit into."

"You underestimate my resources," Xavier says with a tiny smile.

It's absolutely true, but whether or not this is a good thing remains to be seen.  Next year, they're going as the red and green M&Ms, and that's final.

 

**4\. Bad role models**

"A little bird's just told me you had to be talked out of wearing a dress when you played at Trash last year," Erol leans over to tell Xavier. 

"It looked bad," Xavier replies in his thickly-accented English, looking a bit uncomfortable.  "It was…Gaspard told me this was a very bad idea."

"Too bad, I would have killed to see that."  If any boy Erol knows would make an attractive woman, it's Xavier.  And he's seen entirely too many of his male friends in drag, so he's quite qualified to say this.

"It will never happen, so this is too bad."  Xavier pulls a face and then leans over to pretend to be very interested in switching various filters on and off.  Erol rubs his eyes.  He is a bit drunk, which is his excuse for what he's about to say.

"I dare you.  In fact, I double dog dare you," he says, smirking a bit.  'Double dog dare', now there's something he hasn't said in years.

"I will not do this," says Xavier, looking more and more adamant. 

"No, he should," says Busy P, who happens to be walking into the room at that time.  "I triple dog dare him."

"Hmph," says Xavier, frowning.  "Fine, you win."

"Give me ten minutes," Erol says, standing up and walking out into the hall in search of dresses.

Ten minutes later, he returns with what he's fairly certain is a wedding dress bought from a second-hand store, grinning at Pedro and at Xavier, who is blushing profusely.

"You agreed to it, didn't you?" he teases, getting a groan in return.  "One, two, three," and Busy P joins him in rushing Xavier and pulling it over his head.

"OK, now you have seen it, I am wearing a dress," says a very frilly Xavier, pushing gauze out of his eyes.

"Say cheese!" says Erol. 

"Er, cheese?"  Xavier is not quick enough to remember what this signifies in English, nor is he quick enough to duck when Erol produces a Polaroid camera and preserves this moment for posterity forever.

 

**5\. Why not?**

And then there's the time when Xavier just decides to come down the stairs of his parents' house in a dress from Colette, which must be something he's done before because his mother just rolls her eyes and tells him to go change.

He smiles winningly at Gaspard, who follows him up the stairs, which makes Xavier's mother look a little more suspicious.

"No funny business," says Xavier to allay her fears, "Just music, and I'm not changing till later."  She sighs and waves them away.

And so they go up and resume work on their Klaxons remix.  Gaspard has realized that in these cases, it's better not to ask questions.


End file.
